Opheliac
by krypteria
Summary: The Black Dahlia was a famous muggle band. That is, until they found out thier lead singer is a witch. And one the Dark Lord wants dead. SSOC, SBOC, RLOC Very AU. Rated M just in case.
1. Opheliac

OPHELIAC

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Harry Potter peoples or world. They're just being borrowed for my sick perverted pleasures. All songs in the chapters are by Emilie Autumn, of whom I based my character Amelie off of. And all chapter's, unless otherwise noted , titles are the titles of the songs in the chapter. So, yup, don't kill the Mad Hatter! Kthx. O.O

"I'm no Opheliac I've been so disillusioned I know you'd take me back But still I feign confusion I couldn't be your friend My world was too unstable You might have seen the end But you were never able to keep me breathing As the water rises up again, before I slip away You know the games I play And the words I say When I want my own way You know the lies I tell When you've gone through hell And you say I can't stay You know how hard it can be to keep believing in me When everything and everyone becomes my enemy When there's nothing more you can do I'm gonna blame it on you It's not the way I wanna be I only hope that in the end you will see It's the Opheliac in me It's the Opheliac in me I'm no Opheliac My stockings prove my virtues I'm open to attack But I don't want to hurt you Whether I swim or sink That's no concern of yours now How could you possibly think You had the power to know how to keep me breathing As the water rises up again, before I slip away Studies show intelligent girls are more depressed Because they know what the world is really like Everything's gonna be all right A devil or an angel with no between She speaks in the third person so she can forget that she's me Doubt thou the stars are fire Doubt thou the sun doth move Doubt truth to be alive But never doubt But never doubt"

"That's right, people! You have just heard what you've all been waiting for! The Black Dahlia's new hit single, 'Opheliac'! Hurry and call in! The hundredth caller wins backstage passes to they're first show on their UK tour in Manchester!" the DJ's voice filtered through the small kitchen radio.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!"

CRASH!!!

"Oh my god, I have to call now!!!!" Hermione shrieked, launching over the pile of broken dishes and at her book bag.

The Weasley's all came rushing into the kitchen where Hermione was gasping and shrieking in a frenzy.

"Wha-?" Ron said puzzled, stepping into her path.

With the last dish in her hand, a large glass pitcher, she smacked him upside the head, screaming, "What the hell are you doing?! Get out of my way!"

He hit the ground with a loud thud, groaning and clutching his now bleeding head, covered in bits of glass.

"Hermione! What has gotten into you, young lady?!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, appalled. She hesitate to move to her son in fear of retribution from the bushy haired lunatic.

"I… need… to… win…. Must… win…." Hermione fumbled with her phone before hitting speed dial successfully. She was bouncing from one foot to another, her face flushed, her hair sticking out in all directions. "Answer the god damn phone!!!!!"

"Hello, you've got KOL 160 FM! Who's this?" the DJ's voice rang out not only on her cell phone but the radio as well.

Hermione began to hyperventilate and stuttered in a very unbecoming manner: "I- Have I won?! Is it me?! For the love of all that is… Oh, just tell me!!!!!"

There was a moment of silence, then the DJ cleared his throat and hesitantly announced, "You're caller 100, miss. You've just won"  
But he never got to finish and her shrieks filled the radio station and the room she was in. High-pitched, glass breaking shrieks.

"I won!!! Oh, my god! I won!!" she sobbed, cradling the phone to her bosom. "I love you Amelie!! I love Black Dahlia!!! EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Well, uh, yes, miss," the DJ said slowly. "You hold on while our crew gets your information so we can get you those three backstage passes, then."

The phone clicked onto hold, and elevator music began playing in the background. Hermione was still screaming and sobbing and shaking about, unable to compose herself in her excitement.

Various bits of the Weasley's conversation floated about the room.

"What has gotten into 'Mione?!"

"That crazy bitch hit me!"

"Well, that's the last time I invite her to dinner!"

"Is she on crack and where can I get some?"

"We never should have let her have that damned radio in here!!"

"My dishes!!!"

Ok, so there ye go! First chappie up! So you like it? Huh? HUH?! Review, tell me! And I'll post another chapter quickly! Feed the hunger! 


	2. Gothic Lolita

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Emilie Autumn and anything associated with her. 

Thanks to my beta and muse, Phoenix. This chapter's dedicated to you.

GOTHIC LOLITA

"How old are you?  
I'm older than you'll ever be I've been dead a thousand years And lived only two or three I don't mind telling you My life was ended by your hand The kind of murder where nobody dies But I don't suppose you'd understand (Call off the search, we've found her)"

A sea of screaming fans filled the Bridgewater Hall in Manchester, some of them crying out for various members of the band.. But it was the three fans backstage that had been continuously distracting Amelie through the concert. Well, actually, just one. The girl's two friends were pretty calm.  
How had her bodyguards let her backstage?!

"If I am Lolita Then you are a criminal And you should be killed By an army of little girls The law won't arrest you The world won't detest you You never did anything Any man wouldn't do

I'm Gothic Lolita And you are a criminal I'm not even legal But ruffles and laces And candy sweet faces Directed your furtive hand I perfectly understand So it's my fault?  
No, Gothic Lolita"

After repeatedly failed attempts to run screaming onto the stage, the stage crew had finally thought to put up a barricade between the trio and the Black Dahlia. Now the bushy-haired girls stood rocking and sobbing in pure unadulterated joy as her two friends, a redhead with a bandaged skull and a darks, messy-haired boy with glasses, stared on in horror.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ai, her cellist, grin impishly at them, an evil glint in her eye. The girl fainted. Amelie fought the urge to laugh as they reached the end of their encore.

"Thank you, kind sirs You've made me what I am today A bundle of broken nerves A mouthful of words I'm still afraid to say I don't mind telling you Now that I'm old enough to love I couldn't begin to Even if my pretty little life depended on it And funny thing, it does"

Despite the cheers for more, the band took their bows, and their crazy jumps and kicks, offstage to their dressing room. Everyone was pumped and still bouncing around from the energy of their performance.  
"Hey, bitches," Ai cried, throwing herself onto the lush couch the room provided. "Did you see those three backstage? What a bunch of loonies, eh"  
Gemma, the keyboardist, giggled. "I can't believe that girl wasn't removed. Britain's so lax on security"  
Quinn, the band's drummer and only male, took his place before the vanity. As he checked himself out in the mirror, rearranging his slightly mussed hair, he said, "Yeah, but when Ai made the girl faint… It was worth the annoyance." He grinned sheepishly at his reflection.  
Amelie plopped down on the couch next to Ai. She threw her arm over her eyes with a groan of protestation. "Do we really have to do a meet and greet with them? I mean, it's never a good idea to meet a crazed fan"  
Ai chuckled. "Maybe we could get to the limo before anyone notices we're gone?" she suggested.  
Gemma gasped. "But-but- the redhead was so cute! Can't we just stay for a little bit"  
Amelie rolled her eyes. "I refuse," she insisted stubbornly.  
It seemed as if fate was giving the Black Dahlia the finger that evening. No sooner had they reached the exit door, that a girl's wailing stopped them in their tracks.  
"Damn"  
"OH MY GOD!!! AMELIE! AI! GEMMA! QUINN! IT'S REALLY THEM!! AHHHHH!!" the girl from before was shrieking as she ran towards them, closely followed by her friends and Manny the Manager.  
"Hermione, calm down! It's okay"  
"Simmer down, now! Simmer down!" Manny was panting, his balding head shining with sweat.  
And then the girl, Hermione, launched herself onto Amelie, who squeaked in alarm as they fell out the door and onto the pavement of the parking lot.  
However, the girl's whimpering and screaming quieted down as she stared at something in horror. Amelie leaned her head back to look, only to find at least ten… people?… in black cloaks and wearing creepy white mask.  
"H-Harry! Ron! Death Eaters"  
The two boys burst through the door along with the rest of the band.  
"Potter," the lead 'Death Eater' spat. "How convenient that your only protection lies in two children and a group of filthy Muggles"  
"Hey, we're not children!" Ron protested, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Harry.  
Hermione scrambled to her feet and Harry's other side, face stony.  
"Kill them all. Leave Potter for the Dark Lord," the man commanded, brandishing a long… 'stick.  
"What the FUCK do you plan on doing with that? It's a stick," Amelie snorted in disdain from her position on the ground.  
"He laughed. "Cruc"  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, whipping out his own stick.  
A jet of red light erupted from the end of it and hit the cloaked man square in the chest. He went flying backwards, his stick abandoned.  
"What the"  
"You'll pay for that, Potter"  
"Oh, my God, what's going on"  
"Get them"  
And then the cloaked figures swarmed. Gemma screeched and hid behind the nearest dumpster. Quinn was instantly knocked out by a stray spell.  
"I'll get my cello!" Ai cried, running back into the building.  
Manny looked back and forth between the fight and the building, before shakily saying to no one in particular, "I-I-I'll get security!" and then followed Ai's path, with no intention of returning.  
"Amelie stumbled up, her platform boots making it hard to maneuver. She ducked as a jet of green light was aimed at her. It hit the wall behind her and shattered the brick.  
One of the masked men cornered her, stick pointed menacingly at her throat. "You're a pretty little Muggle, aren't you?" he sneered, voice thick with halitosis. "Maybe we'll have some fun before I kill you. Maybe after"  
She gagged. "You just wait. You wait for it," she said fiercely, yanking at the buckles of her boot.  
He cackled. Yes, CACKLED.  
"And what exactly am I"  
"AIYEEE!!!" she screeched in a warrior cry, swinging her boot over her head in a helicopter motion, hobbling over to him.  
His stick hand faltered and he looked at the raving lunatic before him.  
She swung the boot- yes, the boot with the 7-inch platforms and the many buckles- at his head. He hit the ground.  
"Take that, beeyatch! Who's next?" She looked around manically, teeth bared in a savage snarl. "What now? OH! What NOW"  
At that moment, Ai decided to return. She charged through the back door, cello slung over her shoulder, running full speed at the Death Eaters. She let out a shrill banshee-like scream as she swung the cello forcefully at the nearest person.  
The man went flying.  
"YEAH"  
"Go Ai"  
"Um…" Harry said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, stick at the ready. "As entertaining as that was, now that they're down, we should run"  
"Uh, right," Amelie said slowly, hopping around due to her missing boot. "Just kidding"  
However, they never got a chance to. More figures were appearing around them with popping noise like gun shots. Gemma screamed. Ai cradled her cello to her chest. Amelie had had enough.  
"What the FUCK is up with all these people and their freaky sticks?!" she huffed, stamping her booted foot down. "Do you know who I am"  
Everyone ignored her.  
The newly arrived people outnumbered the Death Eaters, and they were definitely lacking in the creepy factor.  
"SALVATION!" Gemma screamed, finally coming out from behind her dumpster.  
One man in patchwork… robes?… that had graying hair despite his youthful face threw a soda can at Harry. "Take the Portkey. It'll send you to Number 12. Hurry"  
Harry hesitated. "What about them?" He gestured to the band.  
The man looked thoughtful. "Take them too. We'll deal with it later"  
Just then, the Death Eaters swooped down on Quinn's unconscious body.  
"Quinn"  
"Everyone, hurry, and touch the can!" Harry cried.  
"WHY?!" Ai demanded.  
"Just do it!" Amelie hissed, grabbing the can.  
The cloaked figures were disappearing with resounding cracks, taking Quinn with them.  
"Portus"  
The world spun and blurred around Amelie. At last the world righted itself, and she found herself in a heap on the ground with Ai and Gemma. In a dark and unfamiliar house.  
Yes, fate had definitely been giving them the finger.

Ok, so I've forgotten to mention before: This story is not OTP or HBP compliant. Sirius isn't dead. I'm in denial. Nor the other evil things that have happened. Shh! They'll never know.


	3. Dead is the New Alive

Warning: This chapter contains torture, rape, etc. If that's not your cup o' tea, or you can't stomach that type of stuff, I highly suggest you skip this chapter. Don't worry, we still love you!

Author Note: This has turned into a songfic apparently. O.O Alas, I love Emilie Autumn too much. Lol.

Thanks mucho to my beta/muse/co-conspirator/etc Phoenix!

------

"Dead is the new alive Despair's the new survival A pointless point of view Give in, give in, give in, give in You play the game You'll never win"

"I see you've finally awoken," a cold voice hissed.  
Quinn flinched, despite the chains that bound him, that hung him up for display. He whimpered as cold, rough fingers slid across his chest, nails drawing out thin lines of blood as they went. His panicked eyes swept the dimly-lit chamber. A circle of cloaked figures, Death Eaters, edged towards him eagerly, but it was the man before him that had him screaming. That is, if you could call the hideous snakelike humanoid a man.  
"Who are you?! Oh my god! Somebody please help me!" he screamed, struggling uselessly against his bindings. "Oh, god," he moaned. "Oh, god"  
"Silence!" the snake-man commanded, backhanding the now-sobbing boy across the face.  
The sound of bones cracking resonated through the room, and an excited murmur broke through the crowd.

"Dead is the new alive Life's only living rival A casket built for two Give in, give in, give in, give in You play the game You never win"

"I am the Dark Lord Voldemort," he hissed, forked tongue flicking out to lick at the blood slowly dripping from Quinn's mouth.  
A gurgling whimper.  
"And you are tonight's entertainment." Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. A cold, mirthless laugh that sent chills shooting down the boldest of Death Eaters' spines.

"So take me now or take me never I won't wait You're already late So say goodbye or say forever Choose your fate How else can we survive?  
Dead is the new alive"

Voldemort stepped back from Quinn and turned to his followers. "Snape, why don't you do the honors"  
One of the taller figures made his way up from the back before bowing down on one knee and kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. "Yes, my lord," the man murmured.

"Dead is the new alive A gothic play revival The last act of the show Give in, give in, give in, give in You play the game You never win"

He rose to his feet, and after a brief, unnoticeable pause, moved behind the whimpering boy. Despite the chains that held him immobile, he began to jerk ferociously, trying to get as far away from the man at his back, forcing Snape to wrap a restraining arm around his waist.  
"Please, god, no," he was sobbing. "Please, don't"  
"Be quiet it, you foolish boy," Snape ground out, throwing Quinn's legs apart.

There was a rustle of robes, and the unmistakable sound of a zipper coming undone, and then Quinn's sobs turned into shrieks of pain as his body was invaded repeatedly.

"What is a day without a blessed night?  
And what is peace without a blessed fight?  
What is a day without a blessed night?  
And what is peace without a blessed, blessed, blessed fight?  
A quick taste of the poison, a quick twist of the knife When the obsession with death The obsession with death becomes a way of life A quick taste of the poison, a quick twist of the knife When the obsession with death The obsession with death becomes a way of life"

There was no preparation. No gentleness. No mercy. Just pain as he'd never known it. Violation in it's worst form. Hot, sick breath against his ear. The sound of unwilling flesh slapping against unwilling flesh. The stench of blood and semen heavy and thick in the air.  
Pain was all that was left. Even after Snape had finished, after the others had had their turns with every part of him. It wouldn't end. They kept him conscious. They kept him aware. Even up until the final killing blow. As he was slowly split in two, and they laughed as his insides pooled to the ground, as he was bled dry. Even up to his last breath, there was pain. And at last he was granted salvation in the form of death.

"Dead is the new alive" 


	4. Absynthe

"Amelie, stop that!" Ai bit out over her cup of whiskey. "You're making me dizzy"  
The blonde paused for a brief moment, just long enough to throw a glare at her Asian friend, before turning on her heel and continuing on in her pacing.  
"Pssh," she hissed. "I'll stop when I get some damn answers. I want to know what the hell is going on!" she suddenly yelled, throwing her fists up in frustration.  
One man, presumably one of the house members, chose that particularly bad moment to enter the room. "How are you kiddies do-WHAT THE-AHHHGHHH"  
"I demand answers, and I demand them now!" the raging girl growled, grabbing the man by his long black hair and proceeding to strangle him with it.  
"Gaaah!" he choked out, grey eyes flashing in a mixture of surprise, anger and fear.  
"Amelie! Stop that!!!" Ai screeched, lunging over the dining table at the couple. Only when Amelie had a psychotic Asian girl on her back and pounding on her head did she let go.  
"Ow! OW! Geroff!!" she cried out, arms flailing about.  
She hit the ground with a thud.  
"Ha! I win!!" Ai cried victoriously, pumping her fist in the air.  
The sound of a man coughing frantically for breath had her running to Sirius' side.  
"Are you okay? Did that mean, nasty girl hurt you?" she soothed, petting his hair and cradling him to her chest.  
His coughing subsided, and with a raised eyebrow, let her continue. "I'm good. Perfect, actually"  
"Damn you!" Amelie cursed from where she lay on the ground, panting for breath.  
Ai glared at her. "Why would you ever want to kill the sexiness that is Sirius?" she exclaimed, shock apparent on her features.  
"Well, I want answers. He can give them," Amelie stated simply.  
"Ok"  
"Plus, I'm not sober"  
"But he's still no use to you if he's DEAD"  
"Well, you can't expect me to be thinking that clearly. I'm not that quick"  
"It's kind of obvious that the dead can't give you answers"  
"Too right you are," a voice said from the doorway of the dining room.  
Both girls looked up, startled. An old man, with long white hair and a matching beard, dressed in outlandishly patterned robes, stood before them, his blue eye twinkling omnisciently. He was flanked by at least a dozen other people of varying ages.  
"And who are you?!" Amelie cried, finally getting to her feet. This was getting to be too much.  
"Forgive me, we have not been properly introduced," the old man said. "I am Albus Dumbledore. The man with the answers." He held out a wrinkled hand to her, gaudy black ring catching in the dim light.  
After a small hesitation, she stuck out her hand. "Amelie Autumn," she said, and placed her hand in his.  
A shock went through her, as if a bolt of electricity had just shot up her arm. The ring on Dumbledore's hand flashed once. Twice. Glowed a dazzling white, blinding them with it's intensity, before dying back down to the dull onyx it had been before.  
Amelie jerked her hand back, brown eyes wide and bulging. She stumbled back a few steps, running into a chair and toppling over again.  
The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to grow brighter. "Ah," he said. "It would seem that the Peverell family ring has found it's remaining descendant at last"  
"Peva-wha"  
Dumbledore pulled out a chair and gestured for Amelie to sit. "Please. I think it's time for explanations"  
Ai reluctantly moved away from Sirius and helped her friend to her feet. They took their seats beside a sleeping Gemma, who they nudged awake, and turned their attentions fully on Dumbledore.  
He waited for the rest of his group to take seats at the long dining table, before starting in on his tale. "This ring that I wear," he gestured to the black ring, "is an old heirloom to the Peverell family, the purest wizarding family in England. Now, before you interrupt," he said, as the three girls opened their mouths to argue, "yes, there are such things as magic, wizards and witches." He pulled a stick from his robes. A stick like the 'Death Eaters' had been using. "This is a wand. This is what most wizards use in order to perform magic." With a small flick, a tray of drinks appeared on the table. "Please, have something to drink. I fear this may be a long story"  
"Whoa," Ai said, taking a glass with an expression of awe.  
Gemma blinked at Dumbledore, jaw slack, before taking a glass of her own.  
Amelie continued to sit there, almost in a catatonic state, she was so shocked. "What does this have to do with me"  
Dumbledore smiled apologetically. "The Peverell ring only recognizes one of it's descendents by flashing as it did so a few moments ago. I am afraid, my dear, that means you are a Peverell. THE Amelie Peverell, if I'm not mistaken. Your mother, Eris, and your father, Holan, were unfortunately killed by an evil wizard when you were but a year old. I was sent a letter along with this ring explaining that you had been hidden in a muggle orphanage. I have spent 16 years trying to find the rightful owner of the ring, you, but to no avail. And now here you are"  
"But- I mean- I can't be a witch. I don't have magical powers," Amelie insisted, grasping at anything she can.  
Dumbledore handed her his wand. "Try a little wave," he said, with his ever-present, damned, twinkling eyes that were really beginning to bug her.  
Eyeing the wand as if it were some deadly snake about to attack, she took it, a waved it a little. Sparks flew out the end and a vase on the mantle of the fireplace exploded. With a jump, she dropped the wand on the table.  
"Holy, oh, God!" she cried. "That was"  
"Magic, Ms. Peverell," he finished for her, gently taking his wand back from beneath her trembling hands. "That is the proof that you are who I believed"  
"Now, you're telling me that there's this whole society of magic people out there that we never knew about," Ai broke in, leaning forward eagerly. "And Amelie is one of them? How could we not have known"  
"Our Ministy of Magic is quite proficient at cover-ups," Dumbledore replied grimly. At their confused looks, he went on. "I believe there is much more explaining to do. This will take a while."

Hours later, the girls lay in their loaned bedroom, wide awake, still mulling over the information they had heard. They were now up to date on the wizarding schools, the Ministry, the current war and Harry's part in it. But most of all, Amelie was stuck on her heritage. The story of her parents' demise. Eris Malfoy and Holan Peverell brutally murdered by Lord Voldemort, solely because they carried the Peverell blood in their veins. Because he wanted no one connected to him by blood. And soon he would know she had been found, and she would be killed as well.  
It seemed like just a few hours ago, her only worry had been remembering lyrics to her songs while performing in front of thousands. It HAD been hours ago. And now her life was in danger. She was a witch. Born to parents she had never known. And was to be trained and schooled for a war that she wanted no part in but had no choice.  
She would never be able to sleep with this kind of pressure weighing upon her shoulders. She needed to do something. She needed to write. She needed to sing.  
Quietly as she could, she slipped out of the bedroom and down the hallway, carefully peeking into doors at random. At last, she found what she had been looking for. A small study. And there in the middle was an old, extremely dusty piano. It would do.  
She sat down on the crickety bench and blew off the keys.  
She sneezed.  
"Damn. Ignore that," she muttered, deciding she could handle a bit of dust upon her fingers and took to playing the untuned piano the best she could, writing up a new song in her head as she did so.

"Absynthe and Marigold Make a good spell I'm told Takes one away from the everyday place Wormwood and Licorice Cater to every wish Rest for a moment and hide from the chase

Run from the meadowland Rise up from the depths Of the shallow white river that weighs my dress down Out of the chimney I'm on my best broomstick As smoke fills the sky close your eyes Sleep little town

For the Absynthe flows like wine where I'm going They say there's a demon There probably is But I've met the best of them Keep the fire burning if you want to I'll tell you when I get home if I do Now close your eyes And fly away to where they are dancing

When the sun sets behind the hill I'll journey on until I reach a circle of stones standing tall Lit by a full moon As bright as the high noon And now a transparent veil covers us all

Start up the chanting We sing a little louder And try to forget what just won't go away As the shadows grow larger I'll let all my hair down And lift up my eyes to the heavens How shall I pray

For the Absynthe flows like wine where I'm going They say there's a demon There probably is But I've met the best of them Married them, slept with them and Damned if I'm frightened away by the rest of them When I close my eyes I'll fly away

Poor Jane Brooks Keep your apples to yourself They're not too familiar with fruit of your taste When you untie the winds Let them fight against churches And palaces, pyramids Acting in hast The ceremony of my seduction Is not my illusion I'll show you a thousand graves Covered in aspen You paranoid people I'll make you believe I'll make you believe I'll make you believe What you want to

Rosemary, Maidenhair Wolfbane and maidens fair Whisper the secrets we hid in the night Call Horse and Hattock Grimalkin and Paddock I'll leave you the Columbine Now to the flight

Summon the Spirit For the town below is stirring And say the words this world has no right to know In the Kingdom of Darkness I'll bow to another lord Hear now the word But you'll never find where I go

For the Absynthe flows like wine where I'm going They say there's a demon There probably is But I'll be the end of them Go on and send for them So burn me and break me You know I'll pretend for them When I close my eyes

I shall goe intill ane catt With sorrow and sych and a blak shott And I shall goe in the Devellis nam Ay will I com hom again"

"What in the bloody hell is this racket?!" a low, baritone voice drolled from the hallway.  
The study door burst open and hit the wall. The voice fit the man perfectly. The greasy-haired, sallow-skinned, hook-nosed, sneering man that was just now looking at her as if she were scum beneath his shoe.  
She whipped around and gaped at him, as her foot caught on the bench and toppled her over. "Who-wha"  
"Insufferable girl," he said, disdain evident in every fiber of his being. "Do you have no respect for those who are trying to work"  
"Snarky git," she shot back, "Do YOU have no respect for those of the same reason"  
"Excuse me," he hissed, baring his yellowing teeth. "Just who do you think you are"  
She stalked past him, nose in the air. "Someone who knows the meaning of personal hygiene," she spat, before stalking back to her room.  
He stood there sputtering for a moment, before growling out, "Ungrateful little chit," and slamming the study door shut behind him.

After she got comfortable on her bed, all Amelie could think was...'Damn, I don't know what's gotten into me, but he's fucking HOT!' 


	5. Delirium

It had been decided that since Amelie was to begin her training as a witch that next evening, she would need all the supplies a Hogwart's student would ever use. And the only place to get those items were in Diagon Alley.

To say the three girls were excited would be a vast understatement. They were raging, hyperactive, impatient lunatics, running about the old, grimy house in anticipation, waking everyone up before the sun had risen.  
Finally, they stood before the fireplace, bouncing and tapping their feet anxiously as they waited for Sirius and Remus to take them to the wizarding shopping district.

"Ok, ok, how are we getting there?" Ai was saying impatiently, stumbling quickly over the words. "Can we go yet? Come on! Stop being such a slow fucktard!!" she cried, tugging at Sirius' sleeve.

He stumbled a bit at the force of her grasp, but grinned at her nonetheless. "Calm down, would you?" he said, chuckling. He reached onto the mantle of the fireplace for an urn and held it up for view. "This is-"

"Ew, is that a dead person?!" Gemma gasped, nose wrinkling in distaste.

Sirius rolled his eyes, while Remus smiled kindly at her.

"No," Remus replied. "This is Floo powder. You throw it into the fire, and when the flames turn green, you step into them and call out your destination. Like so-"

He reached into the pot and pulled out some of the powder to toss into the fire. The flames turned a brilliant shade of green and he stepped into them before calling out, "Diagon Alley." They flames flashed up around him and then he was gone.

"Whoa!" Gemma sighed. "That was so cool!"

"Someone has a crush," Ai snorted, arm looped with Sirius'.

"Look who's talking!" Gemma snapped back. "Oh, what now?!"

Ai lunged at the petite girl, a murderous glint in her dark eyes. "Why you little cock juggling thundercunt!"

"Girls, girls," Sirius placated. "There's no reason to fight over me. There's enough of this old dog to go around."

To which Ai responded, in a horribly fake British accent, "Sorry love, I don't like to share my toys with anyone else...especially not little white bitches."

"Oh, oh, it's on now, "Gemma seethed, kicking off her heels. "Somebody hold my earrings."

But Ai didn't wait for the girl to remove her earrings. She'd already flung herself across the room and wrapped her hands into Gemma's hair, slamming her head into the hardwood floor.

"Ah-ugh-oof-no-wha-gah-oof!!" Gemma was crying each time her head hit the ground with a sickening smack.  
"Ha, take that, bitch! Can't beat that can you?!"

Gemma kicked out, her feet connecting with Ai's stomach. She successfully managed to throw her off, but managed to rip out the rampant cellist's belly ring as she did.

"OW!!!!"

"Girls, separate!" Sirius shouted, whipping out his wand.

"Pssh! Bitch! Please!" Ai snorted in her rage, hand clutching at her bleeding stomach. She swiped his wand from his hand, intending to throw it aside.

Only to have it shoot red sparks and send her flying backwards into a wall.

"Oh, damn. What the hell?" she gasped, throwing the offending stick away from her, eyes wide.

Everyone stilled, staring wide-eyed at her.

Then Amelie leapt into the air with a joyous whoop. "Yay!! Ai's a witch!! I'm not alone in the freakiness!!"

Sirius gave a whoop of his own, looking particularly smug. "And I don't fancy a Muggle!"

Gemma pouted. "I want to be a witch! It's not fair!" She picked up Sirius' abandoned wand and waved it furiously, shouting, "Abracadabra!"

Nothing happened.

"You people suck! I don't want to go anywhere with you people!" she sniffled, and stalked off.

Amelie did her customary happy dance. "So, that means you can train with me, and go shopping with me, and all that happy stuff! Come on, let's go!"

Sirius paused. "Just let me write an owl to Dumbledore about this first. You wait here, and we'll see what he says," he said thoughtfully. Who would have thought the man had a brain?

"But we want to go now!" Amelie whined, stamping her foot down in protest.

To which he ignored and ran off to send his owl.

"Fuck this," Ai said, getting to her feet, cheeks tinged pink in excitement. "Let's go. We know how to use this Floo… Powdery stuff. Think two people can go at once?"

Amelie shrugged. "I don't see why not. Come on, let's hurry!"

Ai threw some powder in the flames and they both hopped in. However, they'd forgotten to choose who would shout their destination, and their voices mingled out of sync, and became an utter mess of syllables.

"Di-dig-an-all-ony!"

The flames rose around them and they spun in maddening circles.

Oh, god, I think I'mma be sick, Amelie thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

And then her and Ai were suddenly chucked from the fire as it stop spinning and spittled out.

"Oh, sick…" Ai moaned.

Amelie whimpered in response. She looked around at what seemed to be a shop. A rocking shop. She closed her eyes again. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she tried desperately to keep from vomiting.

"Hem, hem, excuse me."

Amelie looked up again. Her vision was still swimming, but she could just barely make out an oily looking man in wizard's robes staring down at them in disgust.

"What?" Ai growled, a little cross-eyed, but looking a lot better off than her slightly green friend.

"Having you lot dirtying up the floor of my shop is not good for business," he said.

"Whatever, dude," Amelie said, shakily getting to her feet alongside Ai.

She fastidiously brushed soot off of her clothes, ignoring the man.

He coughed again.

"Oh, what now?" Ai said, exasperated. "We're off your fucking floor, what more could you possibly want?!"

The look on his face was nothing less than appalled. "I don't allow Mudbloods in my store. If you'd kindly remove yourselves…"

Ai snorted. "Oh, we'll remove ourselves. Just not so kindly."

She gave him a disturbing smile, turning it on and off in a flash, before raising her fist and slamming it into his face. With a low chuckle, the girls ran out of the shop and onto the cobbled street.

"Nice shot," Amelie said appreciatively.

Ai shrugged. "I'm guessing he insulted us. Whatever a Mudblood is, it didn't sound too good."

"It's new, not having everyone know who we are and catering to our every whim, huh?"

The dark-haired girl grimaced. "I'll miss those days."

"Well, we'll still have our loverly concerts, at least. We're too stubborn for Dumbledore to take that from us," Amelie was saying smugly, looking over at Ai and not paying attention to where she was going.

"Am, look where you're-" Amelie ran into two people and then proceeded to tumble over them. "Nevermind, then."

Amelie was up in a flash, hands balled into fists at her side as she glared up at her offending attackers.

"Do watch where you're going, Mudblood," the older male said sneeringly."

He fastidiously brushed nonexistent dirt off of his robes, and then flicked long white-blonde hair behind his shoulder.

Amelie growled in frustration. "I'll have you know, I am NO Mudblood-whatever that may be- you overgrown ferret!"

She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. His head whipped to the side, blood rising in his cheek.

"You impertinent little chit! Just who do you think you are?!" he spat, face contorting in rage.

His cane raised up, but before he could do anything, a hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him back.

"I'd watch who you insult, Lucius," the greasy git from the study warned, dark eyes glittering dangerously. "She's a Peverell."

The blonde shoved away from him, contemplating Amelie through narrowed eyes. He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Forgive my rudeness, Miss Peverell," he murmured. "I did not realize who you were."

Amelie scowled. "And you would be?"

She pulled her hand away and wiped it on her jeans.

Anger flared in his eyes again, but he controlled himself saying, "I am Lucius Malfoy." He gestured to the boy beside him, who had hair just as blonde, a face just as pointed, and a smirk that seemed permanently affixed to his mouth. "And this is my son, Draco."

"Pleasure," Draco said, his smile growing more smug by the minute.

"And you've already met my dear… friend, Severus, of course."

"Actually," Severus interrupted, arms crossed over his chest, "we have not. I am to be her professor this year. She's transferred from the Salem Witches Institute for her 7th year."

"Ah," Lucius said jovially. "Draco is also a 7th year. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to guide you while you are there. You would, of course, be sorted in Slytherin, being a Peverell and all. Though, I must say, you look unerringly like a Malfoy."

"I believe my mother was a Malfoy. Eris."

Understanding dawned on his face, and there was a wicked gleam in his eye. "Of course. She was a distant cousin. Her death was dreadful." But he didn't sound like he cared. "So you must be her missing daughter!"

Amelie just nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, it certainly is a pleasure to have you back in England's Wizarding community. But what brings you to Knocturn Alley?"

"I'm here to get school supplies with my friend, Ai." She pulled the girl to her side and clung to her arm. "She's transferring to Hogwarts as well."

Severus sneered at her from behind Lucius' back, one bushy dark eyebrow raising sardonically. Obviously he felt that should be Dumbledore's decision.

Ai rose to the occasion and smiled warmly at the older Malfoy. "But we had a… mishap with the Floo Powder and overshot Diagon Alley. Being new to England and all."

Lucius returned her smile before gesturing. "Diagon Alley is the next street over. It would be our pleasure to guide you throughout."

"We wouldn't want to waste your time," Amelie insisted. "I'm sure you have better things on your schedule"  
"Than helping two such lovely ladies as yourselves? I belive we can make time. Right Draco, Severus?"

"Of course, father," Draco answered immediately, face gleaming with interest.

Severus hesitated a brief moment before murmuring his agreement as well.

The streets of Diagon Alley were not as cheery and broght as had been described to them. Many shops were boarded up, the window displays dulled. And the shoppers did not linger for conversations, choosing instead to hurry through the crowds in tightly knit groups in their desperation to get to the safety of their homes quicker.

Severus had explained that it was the fear of the Dark Lord that had them like this. However, Lucius had them strolling through the shops as if there was nothing wrong.

The received the vast amount of their school supplies in this fashion. The shop owners running around at his command as he sneered down his nose at them. It wasn't until they were exiting Ollivanders with their wands in hand (Amelie's wand being 11 inches, and made of willow with a unicorn hair for it's core, while Ai had received a 9 inch holly wand with dragon heartstring at it's core), that a group of shrieking girls had everyone cowering away.

"It's them! It's really them!" one of them was shrieking, pointing in Amelie's general direction.

"Oh my God!" another one was gasping as she ran up to Amelie and Ai, flock of girls right behind her. "Can I have your autographs?!"

Ai chuckled, prodding Amelie in the ribs. "Depends; do you have a pen and paper? Cause we sure as hell don't."

"I-I-" The girls was nodding profusely and shakily rummaged through her bag before producing some wrinkled paper and a pen. "Here, I have it!"

"Oh. Ee," Amelie said flatly.

Lucius was looking on in concern. "Are these girls bothering you?"

"Oh, no." Amelie shrugged. "We're used to screaming fans. I can't believe we're still stupid enough to not carry pens everywhere."

"Fans? You have fans?" Draco pouted. "Why can't I have fans? I'm pureblood too!"

Ai rolled her eyes as she signed the girl's paper extravagantly. "You're not in a famous band, though." She smirked. "Whereas we are."

"What? I've never heard of you before. And I know all the popular wizard bands."

"Non-wizarding, dumbass."

Draco opened his mouth to snap at her, but he was cut off by yet another screaming fan.

"Can you sing a song for us? PLEASE?!" she begged, bouncing on her feet in eagerness.

She was almost as bad as Hermione.

All the girls screamed their agreement. "Yeah! Please?!"

Ai looked at Amelie, who grinned and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Ai said. "Can someone conjure up my cello?"

"And me my guitar?" Amelie added quickly.

The lead girl whipped out her wand and flicked it expertly. After a few moment, two rocks had been transfigured into their instruments.

Grinning, Amelie and Ai made themselves comfortable with the guitar and cello, respectively, before bursting into song.

"The child was abandoned The spirits had left her home A godless creation But she says she's not alone In delirium People can dream In delirium Things are not what they seem I am not alone I dream

Don't tell where I'm hiding I don't want anyone to know I'm so far away now A place I can always go In delirium People can dream In delirium Things are not what they seem I am not alone I dream

In the darkness I have a thousand friends And the music plays and it never ends And the midnight owl comes to fly with me And I feel and hear what I cannot see 'Cause I am not alone I am not alone Yes I am not alone I dream

A horse at my window A voice singing in my head Reality beckons But I will stay here instead In delirium People are free In delirium To see what they want to see I am not alone With me

In my paradise all I love is here And I'm not afraid, God is always near And she tells me things I have never known And she doesn't care that I came on my own 'Cause I am not alone I am not alone Yes I am not alone With me

In this backseat I can go anywhere Talk to anyone, close my eyes and I'm there In a world where nobody ever cries Never shouts or hurts and I take to the skies because I'm not under the table I'm not behind your closet door Let go of my hands now 'Cause I'm not here anymore In delirium I don't know when In delirium I will come back again But I'm not alone I am not alone Yes I am not alone 'Til then"

They finished to much applause and a few girls crying in joy. Lucius clapped as well, smirking. "I must admit, for a Muggle band, you are extremely talented. I may have to enlist a performance from you for one of my many parties"  
Snape glowered at Amelie. "I do believe, if you are done showing off, Miss Peverell, that we have finished our shopping for the day. I suggest you make your way to the Leaky Cauldron for your escort home before it grows dark"  
Lucius laughed. "Ah, Severus, always the spoilsport. The girls are just fine"  
Amelie glared at the greasy git. "Unfortunately, the snark is right. We do have to get going. It was…. Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy, Draco"  
Lucius took her hand and kissed her knuckles yet again. "No, no, my dear, the pleasure is ours. Definitely ours"  
With those words, Severus ushered the girls away and into the dimly lit bar. At that moment, Amelie's cell phone began to ring.  
"Ohayo!" she said brightly, waving hello to a worried-looking Remus at the bar.  
It was Gemma.  
"Amelie… Quinn's been found. He's.. dead"  
"Damn." 


	6. Don't Blame Me

"The sun goes down the same as it did before  
The roses die as their petals fall to the floor  
The opera was always an awful bore  
So don't blame me

You poetry was never in vast supply  
So if you're less than inspired, I wouldn't cry  
Your broken heart is hardly the reason why  
So don't blame me

You weren't as good at dancing as you evidently thought  
You swear that you were charming once, I promise you were not  
So if you're treated badly now, I'd scarcely be surprised  
You're seen for what you really are, it's time you realized  
If you feel you're finally going gray  
You were a long time ago, that should make your day  
You dog was never your best friend anyway  
So don't blame me

You've never thought of anything original before  
So why should you be startled if you can't think anymore  
And getting out of bed is now a challenge on its own  
And eating's even harder, I don't care, leave me alone  
I know a woman's power is undenied  
And if I ruined your life I'd be filled with pride  
Yet I could not harm you even if I tried  
So don't, don't don't blame me  
Don't blame me"

Quinn had been found that morning. The Death Eaters had fled the scene, leaving his body in pieces for the Order to find. He was cremated.  
Amelie shook her head sadly, stepping away from the gravestone and setting her guitar to the side. It was a small service for his memory. To the world, Quinn Black had left the Black Dahlia to pursue a solo career. But they new. The Order. The three remaining members of the band.  
He was dead.  
As hard as she tried, Amelie couldn't stop the grief. The two other girls had always hated him, scorned him for his arrogance and vanity. But to her, he'd always been a close friend. He had his flaws, too many to count, but still.  
Amelie sniffled and swallowed back the lump in her throat. It wouldn't do to cry. What would it fix? she thought with a scronful twist of her lips. There was so much happening in her life now, and if she didn't handle it... well, she didn't want to think what would happen if she couldn't.  
Ai and Gemma were waiting impatiently at the cemetary gates, black limosine running behind them. Amelie nodded at the driver, her mouth set in a grim line, as she slid in the back.  
Ai followed her and soon did Gemma.  
"This sucks," Amelie murmured, her short white-blonde hair mussed and falling into her bloodshot eyes.  
"Yeah, you tell me," Ai said glumly. "We're in the middle of a tour and now we have no drummer."  
"My god, you can be so insensitive some times," the blonde yelled suddenly.  
"What? It's not like he was even a person," Gemma said. "He was a horrible... it. It's not our fault you're too blinded to see that."  
"Whatever."  
She turned to the window, staring out at the rapidly passing landscape, lost in thougt. Magic. Magic had started this whole problem. Killed her family. Killed one of her closest friends. She wanted nothing to do with it. If things kept going on the way they were, everyone close to her would end up dead, including her. But... If she gave up magic... Wouldn't it be like giving up a part of her? It would leave her defenseless...  
Her thoughts trailed off as Ai waved an insistent hand in front of her face.  
"Hey, hey! Earth to Autumn!!! Anyone in there?" she called.  
"Hmm? Wha?" she said distractedly, turning glazed eyes on her asian friend.  
"Listen, I'm sorry if I sound harsh. I wasn't close to him, and I know you were. But we still have things to deal with. We can't just give up the tour. Think of the fans!"  
She had to smile slightly at that. She loved the fans. "Well, that's kind of hard when we have no drummer."  
"I wonder if Hogwarts has any hot male drummers," Gemma said thoughtfully, curling a lock of black hair around her finger.  
Ai glanced at her sharply in surprise. "Wow, just wow."  
"What?"  
"Well, you just said something brilliant for a change."  
"Oh," she beamed. "Thanks... Wait a minute. Hey!"  
She grabbed the pillow from behind her head and threw it at a laughing Ai.  
"Took you long enough!" Ai chuckled as she threw her own pillow at the fuming girl.  
Amelie sighed, trying her best to ignore the fighting. They were nearing Grimmauld Place, and she wasn't really in the mood for socialization. Hopefully she'd get a few hours to herself before she was forced into a training session with the snarky bastard, Snape. She scowled.  
She was really beginning to hate magic.

insert customary whining for reviews here yup, but you still love me anyway, right? o.O


	7. Be Silent, Be Still

-1Amelie sighed, running her hands through her hair. Which only proved to make her only more frustrated. She didn't have enough hair to do so. She growled, banging her head back against the headboard of her bed. She'd thought it a great idea to get such a boyish cut, but that was back when she didn't have any stress. When she didn't have to deal with Dark Lords, twinkle-eyed old guys, or snarky bastards.

The snarky bastard would probably be the funnest, she thought wryly. While the tutoring would be a pain, gruesome actually, she found it fun to annoy him. And when he got angry, his face turned all red, and a vein throbbed in his forehead… It was hilarious to watch.

And it had nothing to do with Dumbledore making him swear not to hex her. Nothing at all.

Amelie smirked. So, she figured, there was nothing he could do in retaliation, right?

She found to her surprise, that she was anticipating her first training session. And not just because it would be her first time delving into her magical powers, but the prospect of seeing Professor Snape as well.

"Just to torture him, of course," she assured herself. "It's not like I like him. He's all greasy, and icky…."

Oh, come on. the evil, snide voice in the back of her mind chirped back. You always go for the snarks. And not to mention that voice of his…

"Shut up," she hissed, punching a fist into the mattress.

"Um, I didn't say anything…" Ai said slowly, eyeing her like she was some wayward Victorian gone mad.

"Uh," Amelie stammered. "How long have you been there?"

Ai grinned. "Long enough to know you've got the hots for a certain greasy git."

Damn. "I don't know what you're talking about," Amelie insisted, practically tumbling off the bed in her haste to stand up. "And if you tell anyone about this- not that there's anything to tell, 'cause there isn't- I'll find out the worst hex there is, and use it on you."

Ai was laughing at her. "Sure, whatever you say, love."

Amelie stuck out her tongue as Ai closed the bedroom door on her. "Muffin fucker!"

"Go do something productive with your time!" Ai yelled from the other side of the door, her voice muffled by the thick wood. "You know, we could use some new material for the shows!"

"Mehnahnahblah blah…" Amelie whined, scrunching up her face, but she still listened to Ai's basic orders and made her way back to the study from the night before. She liked playing on the piano there, it helped calm her, and it was better than laying in bed thinking about… well, you know.

Her fingers traced the yellowed keys lightly, thinking of a song to sing. She smiled slightly as one came to mind. It could still use some fine-tuning, but it would do.

"Be silent, be still  
Don't make me chase you  
I'll warn you, I will  
Just to embrace you  
I'll get my fill  
So be silent, be still

Be hopeful, be brave  
I only want you more  
When you misbehave  
I know I've said that before  
It's your touch I crave  
So be silent, be still

You, I adore  
Must you ignore  
It doesn't matter what you say anymore  
This is our night  
Why must we fight?  
Don't close the door

Be careful, my dear  
If you're not nice  
I'll give you reason to fear  
But I'll think twice  
Don't pretend you don't hear  
Just be silent, be still

You, I adore  
Must you ignore  
It doesn't matter what you say anymore  
This is our night  
Why must we fight?  
Don't close the door

Now listen to me  
I'd rather tie you up  
Than let you go free  
You must be kind, my dear  
I think you'll agree  
These are the words you've sung to me  
So there's no hope you see  
For still inside I will never be"

"Miss Autumn, if you would be so kind to quit fiddling with that horrid instrument," Snape growled, "we could begin your lesson. That is, unless you think the threat of death is so insignificant that you can be late to it for… this." His lips twisted in a disdainful sneer.

Amelie whipped around, almost falling off the bench, and the piano made a discordant sound as her hands hit the keys.

Snape cringed. "Did I not just tell you to stop, you foolish girl?! My head hurts enough as it is."

"Are you insulting my musical talent?!" Amelie practically screeched.

She could feel her face reddening as she raised to her feet, fists clenched as she stalked toward him. The top of her head barely came up to his chin, and for a moment she felt intimidated.

"More like lack thereof," he was saying, sneer still firmly in place. "How you sell music with that banshee of voice, I'll never know."

"How-how DARE you!" Amelie huffed. "I happen to have a perfectly acceptable voice. At least I'm not a greasy, yellow-toothed, bad-tempered bastard like you!"

Amelie felt her back hit the piano and it made another discordant sound. Snape's wand was pointed at her throat, his teeth bared savagely.

"I would suggest, Miss Autumn, that you remember who the professor is here," he hissed, his crooked nose bare inches from her own. "And while I am not allowed to hex you, as a fully capable wizard, I know of many creative spells that I may still use as punishment for your actions."

"Capable?" she scoffed, proud that her voice remained strong despite the twinge of fear inside her. "Of what, PROFESSOR? Is that true? So capable wizards need spells to control their women now?"

His jaw twitched and his wand dug into her throat painfully. His cold, dark eyes were raking over her body impassively. "I would hardly call you a woman."

Before she could utter another word of protest, he cut her off with an efficient "Silencio". He waved his wand at the large oak desk and a pile of books and papers appeared.

He smirked. "There will be no need for talking during this lesson. These are the required books for first year students. You are to read them all tonight. And I suggest you stop gaping like a fool. You'll catch flies."

Her mouth snapped shut as she glared balefully at him. Bastard, she thought, as she threw herself into the overstuffed chair at the desk and opened the first book. Snape settled himself down at another chair and opened a book of his own, that bloody smirk refusing to die down.

I hate that bloody, infuriating, bastard, she was screaming mentally.

But he's still sexy, the evil part of her called back in a sing-song voice.

SHUT UP! She screeched back, partially glad that the silencing spell kept her from embarrassing herself once again.

That night was a long one, and by the time she was passed out on her bed, the sun was already rising, and her brain felt like a massive pile of knowledge goo.


End file.
